Stone Grawl Necklace/Farming
2009-12-14: Stone Grawl Necklaces Summary * Item: Stone Grawl Necklaces ** Found In: Sacnoth Valley (and during Be Very, Very Quiet...) ** Dropped by: Grawl Champions, Grawl Dark Priests, & Grawl Demagogues Getting to Nick Farming for Stone Grawl Necklaces Unfortunately, there's really only one spot for serious grawl farming and it is not close to any portal or outpost. It might be worth leaving a partner player at the portal to Dalada Uplands for fast rezoning, otherwise, it's a long march back to rezone. The drop rate for necklaces is relatively low (compared to some of the recent requests), so be prepared for a long haul. * Suggested Farm #1: Leave from Doomlore Shrine; remember to activate Rebel Yell for your encounters with Charr. Head right (west) and kill off the Charr Seekers to reach the Siege Devourer. Capture it and use it to run to Sacnoth Valley. From there, hug the east border until just after you pass Nicholas, turning west. There's a huge concentration of Grawl in the valleys to the southwest, including the two bosses. * Suggested Farm #2: Aim for speed rather than numbers by knocking off the first couple of Grawl found after crossing into Sacnoth. Rezone and repeat. * Suggested Farm #3: Run farm #1 and then zone into Rragar's Menagerie. Exit the zone and kill either/both of the boss groups in the valley east of the dungeon (marked in red on the map). Threats & recommended skills *'Threats:' The biggest threat is the healing power of the Dark Priest's spirits. The Champions have a couple of annoying skills, but offer little true resistance once their healing allies are gone. *'Tactics:' Kill the Dark Priests first. Avoid over-pulling, especially if you tackle Fozzy Yeoryios and his friends. As always, a well-balanced party will do just fine. Alternatively, bring an effective Tank to ball up the grawl around a Dark Priest and use heavy Area of Effect damage and take them down together. *'Recommended skills:' Anti-spirit spells are very useful for countering the Dark Priests, e.g. the Ritualist's Gaze of Fury, the Mesmer's Spiritual Pain and Unnatural Signet, or the Monk's Banish. Anti-knockdowns are useful against the Champions, but not essential. Solo farming This week is much more difficult to farm completely solo (without H/H), although it's still possible. Those who solo should grab the Siege Devourer (above) and should have little trouble getting to Sacnoth in NM. * 600/smite: When fighting groups of grawl and charr at the same time, watch out for Savage Shot. * Permasliver: If money is no object, use consumables (particularly Essence of Celerity or Rock Candy. The cost of these items might not be worth the return, even for soloists. * Terra tank: Bring a speed boost to run to Sacnoth Valley. Gather up the Grawl and use Sliver Armor to kill them off. Ideally, start with the Dark Priest, otherwise it's hard to outdamage their healing power. * ' Rit Mobile Spirit Spammer:' Easy solo farm in nm. Don't bother with the Siege Devourer. Category:Farming guides